dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Union Strike (character)
Union Strike is the Grand Marshall of the Midnight Armed Forces of Great Britain and Her Empires. The Union Strike currently known is actually the combined souls of the deceased owner of the body and the old Centurion of the Unitum Imperii known as Procellae Tonitruales. As Tonitruales died from intense combat injuries years ago, his soul was kept within the Summoning Key for safe keeping. As a member of the Shadow Guard, Firefly, gave birth to a deceased Colt, she was told that her dead son could be the vector through which the hope of Equestria can raise again. She agreed, and Sors Auream used the Summoning Key to place Procellae Tonitruales' soul into the corpse, reviving the Colt. As Union Strike (having taken the name of the one who would never face life) grew up, he quickly gained the memories of the soul within him. After he reached the age of 16, Sors Auream used the Spell known as Transmogrify to make him humanoid. He then isolated himself to train in combat alone, preparing for his future journey into another world. After the events of the First Crossing, Strike crossed to Earth and ended up in the Middle East in the year 1095, immediately fighting a group of Islamic warriors who attempted to rape a Christian woman. The black-clad knight made short work of his foes, and began wandering the desert as the surviving woman told stories as a gift from God (referring to his angelic wings adorned in black metal). As times went on, Strike began to gain followers and in turn created the Knights Templar. He also went by the follower-given name of "The Fifth Angel", or put simply the "Angel of War". Years and years went on and Strike saw the uprising of the British Empire, witnessing her grow in glory and valour as the world kneeled to her majesty. He was proud of nothing more than his country, the people he had reared from birth. He took up a more tactical command role over the years, finding a very limited number of British leaders worthy of his commendation but remaining loyal to the Royal Family no matter the monarch. Union's "favourite" leader was Sir Winston Churchill, whom he bestowed upon the Mark of Tenebris to symbolise his soul was one worth eternal reward in the Aether, rather than the Void where it would face suffering. After the Second World War, Strike entered a self-isolated state as he declared his country would be left to decide it's own fate. Upon reawakening in the year 2000, Strike was devastated to see his country in ruin as her own people tore themselves apart all for the same invaders Strike himself had once defeated in war time and time again. When the year 2018 arrived, Strike initiated a total state of Martial Law using the power he was given by the new king upon the death of Queen Elizabeth II, which in turn had been popularised by those who saw the country burn. The resulting Dark Age (and formation of the Knights Paladin) led to much suffering for all, though it also led to a Heroic Age as the United Kingdom was revived in full glory, now solely home to those deemed "True British." Most of the world saw this as a new form of Nazism, though Strike's argument was that if the United Kingdom would slit it's own wrists in order to make those it saved happy, then the UK would never again come to the aid of Europe. This promise withstood as Germany and France devolved into total chaos, civil wars consuming the two countries as politicians lied and cheated in order to favour the European Union. Without the UK to restore order, and the EU refusing to aid in fear of being called racist against the Muslim aggressors, Germany and France crumbled and ceased to be.